The present invention pertains generally to articles of clothing and in particular to a display system for attaching a logo or emblem to the article.
Articles of clothing including footwear having customized displays such as logos, emblems, and the like, are well known in the art. Such articles range from baseball-type caps and polo shirts, to gloves and athletic shoes. The display may be simply printed on the article, or may comprise artistic stitching which is sewn onto the article. Alternatively, the display may be separate from the article, and either replaceably or permanently attached. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,276 shows a shoe having a replaceable logo. An outer material is secured to a part of the shoe so as to form a frame or opening positioned at the side of the shoe. An insert, such as a design or logo, is reversibly secured within the frame by a pressure sensitive adhesive. The insert is further held in place by a flexible lip formed by the outer material which overlaps the edges of the insert material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,790 illustrates a shoe having individualized display areas. The shoe has an upper portion which includes an individualized indicia display area in any one of the side quarter panels, tongue, or heel portion of the upper portion of the shoe. The shoe includes an outer covering material in which a window or opening is formed to make visible and accessible an indicia attachment panel underlying the outer covering material. An indicia display panel is formed from a plurality of individual indicia or is a unitary panel to which indicia, such as letters, numbers, or emblems are applied. The purchaser has the ability to individualize the shoe in virtually unlimited manner to include a personalized message or slogan that no other purchaser may have. The indicia display panel is attached to the attachment panel either by heat sealing adhesive, or by pressure sensitive adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,795 defines a shoe having individualized display areas similar to U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,790, the difference being that the indicia display panel is preferably attached by stitching. U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,900 discloses decorative attachments for articles of clothing and footwear. An insertable patch or emblem fits under the overlapping layer of a pocket formed in the article of clothing or footwear. The patch or emblem and the pocket in the article include releasable attachment means.
There exists a market for articles of clothing such as golf shoes having customized logos either to promote a particular company or a particular sporting event. In the past when a customer wanted golf shoes having customized logos, the order would have to be placed far in advance and guesses made as to the sizes of shoes that will be required. The result was many pairs of customized shoes which were not usable because they were the wrong size, the sporting event was canceled, or too many pairs of shoes were ordered.
The present invention offers a simple and practical solution to this problem.
The present invention is directed to a display system for an article of clothing. While the specific example disclosed herein pertains to shoes, it may be readily appreciated that the principles of the present invention could readily be applied to any other article of clothing such as hats, shirts, coats, pants, belts, gloves, socks and the like. In the present invention, an article of clothing such as a pair of golf shoes includes an aperture into which a display receiving insert is mounted. The display receiving insert has a smooth plate designed to adhesively accept a separate display such as a logo. In this manner the article of clothing can be manufactured without the customized display, and the customized display can be conveniently added at the point of purchase after the customer has selected the proper shoe size. Therefore, no shoes are wasted by having to be customized in advanced.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a display system for an article of clothing includes an article of clothing which has an outer layer in which an aperture is placed. A display receiving insert having a plate shaped and dimensioned to fit into the aperture is permanently connected to the outer layer of the article of clothing, so that the plate fits into the aperture from the back of the outer layer and faces outward.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, the display receiving insert includes a sheet having a first side and an opposite second side. The plate is substantially centrally mounted on the larger sheet using an adhesive, so that the sheet forms a border around the plate. A backing is connected to the second side of the sheet.
In accordance with an important feature of the invention, a display such as an emblem or logo is attachable to the plate using an adhesive disposed on the back of the display.
In accordance with another important aspect of the invention, the display includes a lamina having a logo or emblem disposed on a front side. The indicia is covered by a clear scuff resistant epoxy dome.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.